Dreams and Voices
by SorrowMystery
Summary: 14 yr old Raven is odd in appearence. But also in mind and...Spark? Lets join Raven as she soon finds herself in a new Cybertronian war. WHat side is she on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello fellow Transfans and fanfic readers. As you may have noticed this is both my first Transformers fanfic and first fanfic on this site. I would like to say I would love it if you told me the 100% truth about what you think of this chapter. Also tell me if I should fix anything-anything at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**I do own my characters and the storyline/plot of this fanfic.**

**Warning: In diary entry, some spoilers from the 3****rd **** Transformers movie.**

Chapter 1

(Raven POV)

_Dear Diary,_

_23 August_

_I couldn't wait for my first day of highschool!..._

_I'd say I couldn't wait for my first day of highschool, if only I hadn't moved to the city where I was born and where giant alien robots tried building a fort and bringing their own planet to earth. But that was fourteen years ago, I was born on the exact day of the attack. Everyone was surprised I even lived because of everything that happened. But I have a feeling I'm supposed to be alive, for something._

_Okay back on topic. Well today was my first day of highschool and also my first day to be able to use my new skateboard! That's right I skateboard to and from school. odd though I'm actually one of those people who never skateboard...but I do._

_At school in history I'd asked about the alien invasion that had happened 14 years ago, just so I could figure out why it was so important. But strangely the day was forgotten and nobody spoke of it, nobody even saw the Autobots after the damage had been fixed a year after that day. So my teacher ended up telling me the Autobots either left or they have gone into hiding, never to come out again unless Decepticons come back._

_But that nobody speaks of that day or even the year after and that's not the strangest. I talk about that day and the bots that were in (even if I never heard of them, met them, or seen any pictures). It's like something erased all memory and data from the face of the earth and humans. How can I even remember?_

_I was an infant?_

_Gah! Off topic again. Well I'll just say this last thing. Good-bye and I'll see you again tomorrow night._

_-Raven Foreshade_

I closed my diary and gently placed it under my pillow where I know nobody could find it, well it's not like I have a brother who looks for it. Sometimes I wish I had an annoying pest for a brother than being an only child who's also adopted. I sighed wiping those lonely thoughts from my head and layed my head on my white pillow, I pulled my leopard printed blanket until it covered me before actually closing my eyes.

Morning came sooner than I would think because the next second I know my alarm clock is ringing and I jump in surprise. I end up rolling off my bed and hit the floor of my bedroom, the hard wooden floor with a fuzzy white rug.

"Ow, my stomach." I moaned rolling onto my back.

I sat up which only made my sore stomach hurt worse from the movement, but that didn't stop me from crawling over to my white dresser. My dresser was across the room from my bed with a oval shaped silver mirror that had little metal vines twisting all around it, a bronze butterfly was at the top where the vines came from. I stood up, the first thing I end up seeing in the mirror is my face and hair.

"Why?" I asked.

Odd markings went straight down both of my cheeks, starting from right below my eyes and all the way to my jaw. They glowed light blue slightly which makes me wonder if I'd been in contact with any chemicals when I was born. My eyes were two different colors, one eye was light purple and the other was orange; I closed my eyes.

_"Those eyes aren't normal." _people had said yesturday at school, and every day of my life and avoided me.

"They're right." I muttered.

My eyes should have more colors at least blending into them like other eyes but mine don't they're just one different solid color each. I opened my eyes but did not look in the mirror where I'd see sad expression; I opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out black leggings, a dark red shirt, and gray skirt. My faverite colors. So after I was dressed I was again looking in the mirror, my hair was long and the shiniest I've ever seen on anybody it was also a very bright shade of gold with natural bronze streaks and high lights. My skin was pale ivory-my skin just helped in making me looking odd.

"Raven time for breakfast!" Mary my adopted mother called.

"Coming!" I called back.

I ran from my room, down the hall, down the stairs, and across the downstairs living room until I was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. My adopted mother sat at the table where three plates full of food sat in each spot we sat; I walked and sat in my chair at the end of the table next to the window.

Rob, my adopted father, sat across from Mary on the right side of the table. "Breakfast looks and smells good honey." Rob said.

I looked down. Eggs, toast, and sausage covered my plate completely, with the eggs and sausage piled a little high with the extra food. Beleive it or not I eat the most in my 'family' and I happen to be the skinniest, I'm actually very skinny with only slight curves that made my hour glass figure 'perfect'. Yup I'd be beautiful as could be if it wasn't for those markings on my face, my eyes, my skin, and anything else about me!

"What's wrong Raven?" Mary suddenly asked.

I looked up to meet the worried hazel eyes of Mary. "Nothing, I just don't like how I'm different from everyone."

"Sweetie that's a good thing." Mary said. "Being different is great."

"Yeah and we're happy we have a different daughter." Rob added.

So I wouldn't have to respond emmediatly I shoved eggs and sausage straight into my mouth and chewed slowly. My adopted parents took that as a 'continue to talk and try to encourage Raven' response.

"You see most people don't have your beautiful hair or those pretty eyes." Mary told me with a smile.

"That's because most people aren't freaks." I muttered.

"You aren't a freak." both Mary and Rob objected.

Sure I'm not. And you didn't just say that too fast to show you think of me as normal. That's right you think I'm beautiful and normal like everyone else, but I know you think differently you think I'm a freak too. SUre you adopted me into your familey but that was only because I'd been the only one unadopted at Chrismas time and you felt sorry. Even though it was a lot more work than saying "hey I'll adopt that kid", in truth I don't remember the whole adoption process and all that stuff. But they did feel sorry for me and gave me a late Christmas when I moved in with them.

Breakfast was eaten and finished without further conversation or further attempts at cheering me up. Originally I would've left and run up to my room to cry my loneliness and hurt out about my appearence but didn't. I didn't want to cause drama so I finished my breakfast, washed my dishes, and gathered my things. With one sweet goodbye I hopped onto my skateboard outside and headed toward school-school that was six blocks away once I was out of my neighborhood.

"Nobody thinks I'm normal." I muttered half way to school.

I kept my head down all during french that morning and in Algebra, but in Biology someone actually sat next to me at my table. I looked up through my long black eye lashes and through a curtain of my hair-my long too staright hair. Sitting next to me was a boy, he sat straight and tall full of confidence with short raven black hair spiked and olive toned skin that brought out the friendly glint of nevy blue eyes that looked right at me.

"Hi." he said.

Stupidly I didn't respond at first. "Uh...Hi."

"I'm Jake." he said. "Who are you?"

Okay I must be dreaming. Is he talking to me? Nobody yesturday talked to when I even said hello or hi, they really ignored me when they saw my face. I'll just test him to see if he'll just ignore me after one glimpse of my face, so I sat up straight and looked at him.

"I'm Raven." I replied.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw my face but he continued to smile. "I didn't think I'd become friends with someone diferent."

"Friends?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Yeah. Friends, yesturday I had all my classes with you and it looked like everybody is just too weak and cruel to be friends with someone different." Jake told me.

After school I'm skate boarding home with actually happy thoughts swarming around in my head from just today. Turns out I have all my classes with Jake except when I have French he has German and when I have Algebra he has Calculus. Also he has gym at the end of B Days. So pretty much all my classes on A Days and one class on B days. But that's okay, we eat lunch together and just talk well he talks I listen.

"He's so nice." I said.

It was true, he was the first person in the first two days at that school who was actually nice to me. I know I'm probably over reacting about it and all the rude mean people. But that's what happens when you're the outcast all your life. One new friend on day two of new higher grade school, I thought.

"Now lets hope he stays my friend." I whispered.

**A/N:**

**How was it? I want your completely honest oppinion even if it means you hated it with all your heart. I'm strong as a rock so don't worry about hurting my feelings.**

**Chapter Written: 10/1/2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hello my viewer or viewers. I noticed someone has alerted my story. Thank-you for that and also some people have read. Yes there is no reviews but I am in it for the writing, though I would like honest oppinions on the chapters. Well I guess that's all I have to say to you. Enjoy! :)**

CHapter 2

(Raven's POV)

Once home and inside the first thing I do is dash into the kitchen and go on an after school snack hunt. After school snack hunt is my faverite time of the day when nobody is home and I am. The search took only five minutes and I end up pulling a bag of baby carrots out of the fridge with some ranch, not what I originally wanted but I still sat at the table anyway and began eating. Now eating and with no homework, I stare up in space as I pondered over what i'm going to do. Okay well that's how my thoughts started but within two minutes I'm viewing a large base built and hidden in the ground.

How do I know it's in the ground? Well I'm looking up and like I thought, a hatch was at the top with dust and dirt falling in. The hatch slid shut making what I beleive is a hallway become all dark and I can no longer see. But then I turn around to see two darkly colored drones dragging along a cybertronian.

"Let me go!" she growled in a different language that oddly I could understand.

The drones did not respond but did tighten their clawy grips on the female bot. Her eyes glowed and were neon green, she thrashed and kicked full of rage. But sadly her attempts to get them to release her did not work, but after a while and a few feet of walking her foot hit one of the drones' heads and it stumbled away. She used her now free arm to elbow the other in its optic, now with both arms free her hands made a faint whirling sound and were replaced by glowing blue guns.

"Now try to get me." she hissed.

I stepped back and ended up feeling my back hit the wall, I qiuckly put my hands to the wall in my attempt to grab something maby a wire. But to my horror my hands phase right through whatever I grab. "I'm not really here." I murmured in surprise and shock.

During my realization more drones arrived and shot at the bot they had captured only to get shot at themselves and get destroyed. I turned my head to the side when wires and parts scattered from the destroyed drones. Then that's when I see it a bot much much taller than the female, it looked to be one of those decepticons that went up into space or was killed when I was born that day. Why do I have that memory?

"Nice to see you traitor." the bot hissed, liquidy yellow fluids sprayed from his lips as he spoke. "Or should I say double traitor?"

I then notice the two symbols on her arm one being the Autobots and the other being the decepticons. She pointed both guns at the new bot that also happened to have only one optic big and red.

_Shockwave. _the name came to mind.

"But where's that worm-beast I saw or more like remember?" I asked.

Oh no! I slapped a hand right over my mouth hoping he didn't hear me. To my releif it appeared they did not even know of my prescence or semi-presence. They just stood, female bot aiming guns and SHockwave doing nothing; I stepped to the side a little away from them.

"I'm no traitor I just left and left again." the female growled.

Shockwave narrowed his optic. "Then why are you here? In the Decepticon's secret, well once secret, base."

"I was captured you fraggin idiot." spat the female.

"Good at least you know how you got here, but not why." Shockwave still spoke calmly, which to me sent ice up my spine. "Follow me."

He began walking away down the long dark hallway, he didn't even look back to see if the other robot followed. She didn't follow. Well not for many minutes before actually taking a step over one of the drones she maimed and then another. Soon she was following but still she did not put her guns away and when she faded into the shadows I found myself back at my kitchen table.

"What the?" I asked looking around.

The kitchen was empty and silent with dark orange sunlight streaming into the kitchen through the window. This had me looking at the clock, I leaped to my feet and after cleaning up my snack I ran straight up to my room. On my white desk I had my laptop open and ready for me to use it, the screen was blank so I tapped the enter button and the laptop came out of sleep mode. Usually I have to check my email because Mary and Rob sometimes work longer than intended or have to go on surprise business trips and what not.

"Why did I rush?" I wondered ot loud.

Shrugging, I went straight to my yahoo inbox. There were two messages, both from my adopted parents and both sent about an hour ago.

Mary's said:

_I'm soooo sorry sweetie but at the office I was told of a business trip in the next town over for three days. I already went home and packed and left. You will have to cook for yourself until I come home._

_Love, Mary_

Rob's said:

_Sorry Ray Ray but I have a business trip to go to, I was supposed to have left before you woke up for school but I wanted to make sure my little girl was okay. You and mary will be all alone for a week or so because I'm going out of state. Love you both._

_Love, Rob._

As lonely as that makes me to know they both wouldn't be home I actually sighed in relief, I would be alone. And being alone means I can sulk and feel bad about my appearence all I want without them trying to cheer me up. I shut my laptop off and walked over to my dresser, I grabbed a pair of black pajama bottoms and a red tank top which had a white skull on it.

"Makes me either look gothic or emo wichever wears stuff like this." I stated changing into my pajamas.

I hopped into bed where I pulled out my diary and pencil.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I made my first real friend in my whole life, so I guess today I'm so seems so nice his name is Jake Walley, odd last name but then again mine is too. So I guess that gives us something in common. I wonder if he likes camping? Or going to the mall? it would be nice to hang out with someone but I guess I'll have to wait a few weeks before we hang out, out of school._

_Next thing on my day today was that apparently there are those cleshay mean popular girls at school, who dress in mostly Barbie Pink and pick on others who are different during lunch and in the hallway. I'd know this because I ended up being their prey at lunch and they made fun of the odd markings on my face. I can't help it! I can't make them go away and I have no makeup to cover them up! It's a good thing Jake showed up as soon as they left and I felt like crying (too bad my eyes never have tears to shed and I always have a controlled emotionless expression on my face). So of course he didn't know I felt sad, so he just brightened up my mood without trying by chatting about a motorcycle he's working on._

_Well last thing I beleive is diary worthy that happened today is...I had a frickin vision of Decepticons and a neutral! (no clue how I know those things) But the neutral she had dark gray and red armor with silvery metal that almost covered up all the wires in her arms, legs, stomach, and back of her neck. SHe had these cool neon optics. There was a Decepticon that should've been dead there, Shockwave. (again no clue how I know those things) They were speaking Cybertronian and I actually understood them!_

_Odd...and also the female bot seemed oddly familiar to me._

_-Raven Foreshade_

Yawning I put my diary and pencil back under my pillow and fell asleep.

..-..

(Optimus's POV)

Optimus tried sanning the area again for the hundreth time that day. Today would be exactly the thirteenth year that the Autobots somehow had been seperated and lost all over the world. So far he was the only one to make it back to the base where he found out all other autobots were not there. The odd seperation happened exactly a year after defeating Sentinal Prime and Megatron, there had been a large flash of light that apparently had happened all the way around the world and then when it had faded every Autobot was gone.

"Scans detect nobody." Optimus said glumly.

He transformed back into his alt mode and drove back onto the highway where he began driving in the direction of Texas. Optimus didn't turn off his scanner as he drove, hoping to find someone at least one Autobot. By the time he crossed the line between states the sun was setting and Optimus would have to stop and recharge.

"Wherever you all are, I will find you my friends." Optimus said as he drove off the highway and into the wilderness where he stopped and went into recharge mode.

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I do hope you liked it and all that. You don't have to review for me to update but my updateing may be slightly slow. Also all you gotta say is if you liked it or hated it or tell me any mistakes I even made about anything. Is my grammer off? Any spelling errors? ANything? Well anythig really.**

**Chapter Written: 10/2/2011**

**Well until next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Before I allow you to read this chapter I would first like to thank everyone who had reviewed the last chapter. Those people are : **_**gemava , wolflover24. **_**Thank you for reviewing it means a lot. I would also like to thank everyone who has faverited or alerted my fanfic, that also means a lot to me. Remember this: ever little thing counts. (reviews, aleritng fanfic, or faveriteing) Anything, now enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Optimus turned his scanner back on only to have it shut down on him just as it had been doing. He tried turning his GPS on, though he douted it would work. And what do you know? It didn't work and he once again had to stop at a gas station, use his holoform, and ask where he was. He vented softly when he was told of being a mile out of Arlington, Texas.

"This is far from where I want to be." he said and drove off.

..-..

I blink as something bright and warm falls over my eyes, I squint and look over at my window where the curtains were drawn back. Early morning sunlight streamed into my room filling it with flowing orange light. I get out of bed and go through my morning routine this time wearing black skinny jeans and a white short sleeved shirt.

"At least I look better than yesturday." I stated stareing at my reflection.

Without warning that same female bot flashed through my mind. Only now she sat in a shadowed corner of a large jail cell. She was scratching her long pointed fingers into the metal floor, growling unrecognizable words under her breath. I looked around and saw that I too was in the cell which by the way had electric bars, obviously she was not supposed to back to her I saw exactly what she scratched into the floor. There were three things; one that was Cybertronian symbols and the others were the Autobots' and the Decepticons' insignias.

Being as quiet as I could, still afraid she'd hear me, I tip toed over and peered at the three things. Oddly I could read the Cybertronian symbols. "Starshine." I whispered.

"Star, why did we do it?" murmured the bot. "If we hadn't you'd be alive dear sister of mine, we'd both be alive." her voice shook with grief and loneliness that had tears coming from my eyes, just because I felt bad for her. "We could've just stayed with one side, and survived. But I guess that couldn't have been, you wanted a challenge and I wanted to matter."

"And you both wanted to rebuild Cybertron." I added.

Out of nowhere something snapped loudly, then something sharp slid over my arm and pain went right up my arm. I cried in pain and fell to my knees with one hand hovering over my other arm in a fist, as if I was holding something. My cry was echoed by a hiss of pain from the bot and that was followed by two neon optics looking at me.

She held the exact same arm as I held of my own that hurt, as if she could see me she opened her mouth to speak but I had already disappeared back in front of mirror.

I looked down to see my brush's handle in my hand, it was busted and a long jagged point at the end of it was in my arm. Blood trickled from the injury and all from lines that appeared to be the beginning of a drawing of one of those insignias. I gasped and dropped the supposed weapon, then the next thing I do is run to my bathroom and pull out the emergency kit.

"Good thing there's one of these in every bathroom here." I muttered.

At school I end up hiding my arm either undermy desk or behind my back, because for one thing I don't feel like answering questions about the gauz on it. I seriously would've put a jacket on to hide it but I couldn't find one so I'm using the difficult way to hide my self made injury. Around History I end up coming up with a guess at how long the gashes are, they are about four inches long and about a centimeter or more deep. So that leaves me with scars that will help in make me stand out.

"Raven."

I shook my head and retreated from my thoughts. "Ugh sorry Jake. I'm just thinking. Now, what did you say?"

"Want your Chips ahoy cookies?" Jake laughed.

I looked down at my uneaten small lunch, it only took one time reaching into my lunchbox to take out my lunch of cookies and a sandwich. A small smile crept onto my face as I looked back up at Jake.

"No." I said.

"Awe." he fake whined.

I smiled a second more before returning to my usual frown. "I'm so glad school had started on a wednesday. Tomorrow's friday." I changed the subject.

"I know, isn't that so lucky?" Jake replied.

"yup."

..-..

He drove through the city playing panic-sounding music on his radio. The moon had fallen for another night had passed since he was seperated from all his friends. Now the golden light of the rising sun shone brightly on the yellow Camaro's shiny surface; it steered away from the sun's bright beams so not to bring more attention to his already too new appearence. He drove straight and turned right again, then left, and then left again.

_No. No. I can't be lost again. _he thought.

The car within minutes was on the highway out of that city and now was steering into the wilderness, once he was out of sight her transformed. His scanners, GPS, and weapons all were down making the young Scout vulnerable to any Decepticon attacks if they attacked, and he would be unable to find his capanions. He paced for many minutes thinking of which way to go and where he might find at least his leader.

_Mission City! _he transformed and began driving.

..-..

I skateboarded home in a flash, as soon as school ended for more than one reason. The first reason being someone saw the guaz on my arm and the blood stain, which aroused questions from people who ignored me. So once the final bell actually rang during Tech Theatre I was out the door and on my way home before anything else could happen.

"Gotta get home, before-"

Suddenly as I'm speaking and turned the corner I then appeared in the cell with that one bot again. She was oozing energon and had many bad dents and scratches, her optics were slightly dimmer than yesturday.

"Oh no you're hurt." I said.

_Wow, I'm little Ms. Points-out-the-obvious. _I thought.

She looked down at where she had clawed the name Starshine and the two insignias. Her expression was hopeful but also sad as she looked down. She said nothing but did gently place her hand over the name as if it would allow her to communicate or sense whoever it was.

"I thought you were dead." she whispered. "I know you're dead, I saw you killed. But, how can I feel you? Alive? Starshine?"

"Poor bot." I murmured.

One moment it looked like the still unknown Cybertronian female bot was going to reply to me as if she saw me, the next we're both holding our heads. I'm whimpering in pain while she is gasping slightly in pain as well, my pain must be worse. And then the next minute my eyes are opening and warm liquid is dribbleing down my head from my forehead. Someone is standing over me, calling my name but I can't tell who my vision is slightly blurry.

I blink a few times to clear my vision. On the tenth blink I see Jake's face hovering over me half a foot. I lift my hand and shove him away. "Stop I'm fine, just got lost in a vis-daydream." I told him.

"You have a bad cut on your forehead, yo aren't fine." Jake objected.

I sat up feeling dizzy. "Why should you care we just met yesturday." I said and added. "How'd you find me?"

"It's amazing how easy it is to follow a fellow skateboarder in a hurry." Jake said. "Why were you in such a hurry."

"I'm going crazy." I muttered. "Fraggin visions."

Jake grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. "I care because you seem much more different than when I first met you yesturday."

It was a good thing he didn't call an ambulence but a bad thing that he ended up walking me the rest of the way home. Why? Well because I happen to be dizzy on my feet from my wipe out. When we reached my house I said a quick goodbye to Jake and emmediatly retreated to my room.

_Grr. _I thought. _Why and how did those stupid visions always take me away from reality? I mean seriously!It's been what? two days? And I now have two injuries!._

I sighed. "No use getting annoyed."

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading now if you have the time or just want to, please tell me what you thought of the chapter. I love to hear from ya'll so I'm all ears and eyes when it comes to reviews.**

**Chapter Written: 10/3/2011**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thanks to: **_**Shivering Heart. **_**For reviewing on the last chapter and of course I'll try to make my chapters longer. Just have to find out how because I always end the chapters when I beleive it's right to. Maby I should be more descriptive or made have scenes be longer than they are. I just don't want to give anything away. well maby ya'll can tell me how to make my chapters longer. And also thanks to everyone who alerted or faved my fanfic. Love ya for that also. Well enjoy this Chapter.**

Chapter 4

The next thing I know that evening I have my broken brush in hand and without my control begin cutting my already cut arm only now I'm finishing what I started. The pain that shot up my arm throughout the whole thing had me biting down hard onto a bar of soap. Eventually my hand stops and the bloodied brush falls from it and I'm looking down at it.

_Decepticon and Autobot. Side by side. _I thought looking at the two symbols.

I grab a towel from my bathroom and wrap it around my bloody arm and without actually treating my injury I lay down in bed. My light was still on, though my clock specifically said it was midnight-midnight on a school night. I should be asleep about now, but I'm not instead I pull out my Diary and touch the pen to the cream colored paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_25 August_

_Today has just been too much for me. Way too much. I think I'm losing my mind, so until I find my mind again i'm not touching my diary again. Sorry for such a short entry and I promise to make a summary of what happens over the break from you. Nice writing in you, diary, good bye for now._

_-Raven Foreshade_

_Dear Diary,_

_26 September_

_Hello I'm back, so sorry it took so long for me to write again. Just realized what it's like to have a real friend and what it's like to actually hang out with someone over the weekend. The first week Jake and I hung out at the skate park challenging each other and betting who couldn't do certain tricks. He won all the bets and now I have to buy him M&M's for a week now, but it's worth it because he's so nice. Everything had been perfect, no visions, no lonliness, and I actually think I smiled real smiles more than just once or twice._

_But then came day one of week two and my visions returned of that unknown bot and again it had me hurting when she got hurt. She always seems to get hurt and I think she's getting weaker and weaker each day. I should know because so fa I found out somehow we're connected and we feel each others pain. I just hope if she dies that I don't die, that would and will suck if it happens. Well day one of week two she had been shot in the arm while trying to defend herself against a Decepticon; that left me with a sore arm all day._

_Day two of week two was worse the femme bot in my visions tried to get up in her cell but ended up falling right down, this somehow earned a shock from a rod a guard had been holding. The shock sent waves of pain throughout our entire bodies making s both well she cried in pain I gasped in pain, my pain from her shock wasn't as bad. Day three of week two nothing actually happened except that she kept repeating the name Starshine, her twin. I feel that, that name is supposed to be familiar to me somehow. Well the rest of that week was on and off of those weird visions they especially happened when I was with Jake after or during school earning me questions that I had to lie to keep from looking like a freak._

_Over week three, AKA the week before this day. Was horrible I had to stay home just after a terrible vision whenever the femme's sorrow and pain from not knowing how her sister is and from her frequently earned injuries had me crying. I also have been holding my torso every time I eat, my stomach does not like food anymore to where food hurts me. My heart also has begun hurting; I'm beginning to think something's up._

_Thanks for listening but I gotta go now. Bye._

_-Karma Foreshade_

I end up coughing again as the small bite of apple goes down my throat. Mary is in there emmediatly and feeling my forehead, she doesn't feel my forehead for very long though because she emmediatly pulls back with a gasp. "You're cold as ice."

I feel my eyes slowly close when I nod to what she said, today is officially day five of not being able to keep food down. And I'm starting to think I'm getting weaker and weaker, the weaker that femme gets, so my best guess is we're both gonna die. Mary gently pushes me back into a laying down position in my bed, it takes no strength for her to do so because of how weak I feel right now.

"Call the hospital!" Mary calls.

Mary shoves a blanket over me and places a water bottle beside my face with a straw coming from the opened top. "Thanks Mary." I whispered.

"Sh dear." she murmurs stroking my hair. "Save your breath and drink your water."

I nod weakly , beginning to suck the water from the bottle and swallow. The cool liquid sooths my throat as it runs down my throat but somehow it leaves behind an unknown taste in my throat and mouth. WHat is this flavor? I continue to drink water feeling it sooth my objective stomach to where it begins to stop hurting. That is good nes if it starting to stop hurting, but sadly I'm still in no condition to do anything. A few minutes later Rob is in the room also and telling Mary and me something about an amblence. Truthfully I don't know because the next second I'm in that same femme bot's cell.

She's laying down in that same corner with energon surrounding her on the floor. "You look more aweful than I feel." I murmured.

Her dull optics brighten a little bit when I spoke and she sits up. I stumble back in shock when I see all the injuries covering her and the sparking electricity from broken wires. She must be worse off than I thought. "Star, I can hear your voice." she whispered.

"My voice?" I asked.

'Yes STar. I can hear you, I can feel and hear you through our bond.' her voice responds, but it's in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She frowned. 'You don't remember my name?'

"No, sorry but I want to remember though I truly do." I answered.

..-..

Optimus Prime now drove around Chicago wondering if any of the Autobots would be where the final battle between Decepticons and Autobots had been. He attempted to turn on his scanners to scan the area for anyone only to have the same results, it shut down. Venting softly he gave up on his scanners and GPS for good and decided to just look for specific vehicles in which would have the Autobot insignia.

_Come on I need to find everyone. _he thought.

Just then an ambulence siren went off and Optimus moved aside in the road just as a yellow and red ambulence sped past. Sadly it was a regular one and not his old friend, Ratchet, but oddly he felt he should follow it. Optimus turned around quickly and followed just as he felt he should do, though he had no clue why.

"My feeling better be right..." Optimus said to himself.

..-..

We spoke to each other back and forth, well more like thought apparently our 'bond' allows us to communicate without speaking. But it is only between us two, nobody else. I think I actually saw her smile, oh yeah I found out her name. It's Karma. Not only that but she also has some training in medical stuff, well for Cybertronians. I sat criss cross in front of Karma as she works on her injuries.

'These repairs won't last long, I don't have any medical tools.' Karma told me.

'I'd save you and take you to the Autobots if I could.' I said. 'But I can't because I am too weak as well.'

'Well I'll stay alive until you come.' she assured me.

The scene then changes and I end up seeing a red and yellow ambulence sitting right in the shadows of trees. I walk forward slowly only to freeze when it makes whirling sounds and a large Cybertroniant is where it was. _Ratchet. _The name pops into my mind emmediatly. He's the Autobots' medic.

"Ratchet!" I squealed. "Why aren't you with the others"

He doesn't appear to hear me but he does mutter something. I am only able to make out one word. "Florida."

"You're in Florida?" I shouted next.

**A/N:**

**Thanks whoever read this chapter, I do hope you enjoyed reading it. But I would like to know what I should fix and if I made any mistakes. I would like to get better. Was my grammer and spelling good? Tell me the complete and honest truth of what you think of the fanfic so far.**

**Written: 10/8/2011 - 10/9/2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed on the last chapter and to everyone who has faverited and/or alerted this fanfic of mine. It makes me happy to know people are reading and actually like my fanfic. Also I would like to politely ask for more of you to review please, I know I said I don't need reviews to update or anything. But it would be nice to read more of what ya'll think of my fanfic. Well I'll just let you enjoy this chapter now.**

Chapter 5

To my great annoyance the scene ends and I return to reality. I blink as two men barge into my room carrying a gerny with them , they don't put me on it at first since they first check my temperature. They gasp in surprise at how cold I must feel and lift me out of bed, blankets and all. Once I'm securely on the gerny they rush me out of my room, down the hall and then down the stairs.

"We'll see you at the hospital sweetie." Mary and Rob say.

I nod once, weakly, and when we arrive in the entry way of the house I see the front door is wide open. The red and yellow ambulence right by the curb in front of my house has people gathering, might be because of the flashing lights on the top of it. Jake is at the front of the crowd and when he sees me I swear, I heard me stop breathing after gasping in surprise. I turn my head to the left just so I wouldn't have to look at him.

That's oddly when a red and blue peter belt truck pulls up on the street and parks many feet away from the ambulence. It's lights shut off as soon as my gaze lads on it as if even the truck was in shock to see me.

"Optimus Prime?" I asked seeing the insignia on the front of it.

..-..

Optimus slowed to a stop many feet from the ambulence he had been following. What he saw surprised him slightly. Being carried to the ambulence was a youg human femme with unnaturally pale skin. Her long golden hair was all tangled making the bronze streaks and highlights look like little strings of parasites. The young girl's head turned to the side as he stopped.

He shut off his lights while mentally gasping in surprise, Cybertronia symbols lined both cheeks on the femme's face and her eyes were bright neon colors like optics. One was orange while the other was purple, which looked to be glowing slightly as she saw him. The symbols on her face glowed, deffenianty they glowed, and it appeared her weak looking expression brightened slightly with recognition when she saw him.

"Optimus Prime?" she whispered.

Optimus went stiff when she spoke his name, not only because she shouldn't know who he was but also because she spoke in Cybertronian.

She was loaded onto the ambulence and it quickly sped away toward the hospital it had come from to pick her up. It only took Optimus a moment's hesitation before he drove off after it he wanted-no he needed to meet this femme. SOmething in him said she was very important and needed protection.

_Why? _he wondered.

..-..

Don't know how it was possible but for some reason I beleive I had fallen asleep sometime between riding to the hospital and getting rushed through the hospital. How is it impossible to fall asleep? Well it would be impossible to fall asleep with all the annoyingly worried voices making my ears ring. But I did and then did not know anything else from then on except for my thoughts and bond conversations with Karma.

'You've seriously blacked out! After seeing Optimus Prime!' Karma shouted for the mf-teeth time now.

'Yes! Like I said I'm weak ad can't stay awake!' I shouted back.

'At least Ratchet is careig for you.' Karma said.

I think if I was awake and standing I'd be shifting nervously from foot to foot, mostly because when Karma yells it frightens me slightly and I'm afraid she'll yell. My silence had Karma sending suspicous feelings to me through our bond.

'The autobots have all been seperated and scattered. And undectible, their scanners, GPS's, and weapons don't workk either.' I explained nervously.

'What?' Karma screamed.

Okay that got me bolting upright fiding myself in a white hospital bed. I put my hand to my head as I began swaying slightly from side to side, dizzily. Something slows my arm down so I look at my arm and then at the hospital machines I was attached to. No clue what any of them are called or how to describe how they look like, lets just say I hated them and freed myself from each and every one.

"I don't think you should be doing that young femme."

I whipped my head to look at the window, there standing in the only light source I had was a man. He wore a leathery blue and red jacket with a white shirt in which had the Autobot's insignia on it as well as a pair of dark jeans. His face was slightly scarred but not in a scary, just in a way showing the years of being in a war.

His eyes were light light blue and slightly glowing. I froze looking at him. His hair was short and blue with the light of the moon jumping off it in almost star-like beams, he looked almost like a dream.

"Optimus? Well his hologram or holoform?" I asked, notig the slight buzzing that imminated from him.

His eyes widened in surprise."How do you know who I am? Or Cybertronian?"

"I dunno. And I don't know Cybertronian." I replied.

"I am speaking it and you understand as wellasyou are speaking it." Optimus said.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, this earns me another dizzy feeling and I grab my head again. "I don't know. How do I know anything?" I said.

"You have Cybertronian symbols on your face." he stated.

"Yup,born with them." was my reply.

'Why are you ignoring me?' Karma shouts suddenly.

This has me jumpig to my feet insurprise, I end up feeling dizzy again and the floor begins rushing to my face. Warm hands quickly grab me before I hit the floor and then instead of the hospital bed I'm set in a nearby hospital chair. I blink and see Optimus had caught me during my fall and now was crouching on the floor so that his hologram's eyes matched my eye level. He appeared to be studying my face.

'Shut up I'm talking and because of you suddenly yelling I ended up falling and almost landing flat on my fraggin face!' I growled at Karma.

"You are weak femme, you should stay in bed." Optimus says.

'Okay I'll leave you alone until your conversation is over.' she replied.

'Thank you.' I replied.

I shook my head at Optimus. "I just need water, oddly I have been unable to eat and water appears to keep me going."

"How?"

"I don't know. But can you get me a cup of water?"

Both our heads turned to the counter with a sink, a small thing of plastic cups sat right beside it ear the faucit. He got up and walked over to it, grabing one of the cups he filled it with cold water from the sink and brought it over to me.

"Thank you." I smiled gulping it all down.

Optimus's holoform fizzled and disappeared. I whipped my head around in confusion as to why he just suddenly left, while lookig I saw in another chair the clothes I had been wearing before the doctors put me in a paper gown. So instead of asking where Optimus went I got up o now slightly less wobbly legs and went over to my clothes. Then as quickly as I could I went to the bathroom and changed.

'Are you done talking to him yet?' she asked.

I put my gray skirt on over my blat and violet tights before respoding. 'I think he's thinking right now, he stopped talking.'

'oh.'

Then after putting a pink shirt on (it has a picture of a silver spider web and black spider o it), I exited the bathroom. Optimus's holoform was not there which had me frowning but not speakig; I gulped down three more cup fulls of water before I finally had enough energy to walk without feeling dizzy every step.

"OMG I just realized!" I suddenly said pretty loudly.

..-..

"OMG I just realized!"

The young human femme's voice snapped Optimus out of his thoughts ad bringing him back to the present. He realized his holoform/hologram was no longer present in the hospital room, so he returned it back to the room. Now instead of finding a weak looking human sitting in a hospital chair, wearing a paper gown, it was a fully healthy human femme wearing tights, a skirt, and shirt that looked to be for halloween. SHe was pacing back and forth with a slight smile on her face.

"What did you realize?" Optimus asked.

She stopped and turned toward him. "I know where Ratchet is!"

"You do? How?" he asked.

She slipped on a pair of black ballet slippers and practically skipped over to Optimus. "My visions! That's how. Ratchet, I saw him today he's in Florida."

Optimus nearly asked how she was so sure, but stopped himself. The Primes probably gave her a gift allowing her to see where his old friend was. Thus he ended up having to stop himself from asking her to come with him and help him ind everyone. Not only did she have to leave her family but there may be dangers out there, dangers that are much worse than just regular human dangers or what not.

..-..

Venting softly Ratchet transformed back into his alt mode and began driving in the direction that lead out of FLorida. Right now he didn't just need to get his scanners and GPS working but he also had to find the other Autobots. All he had to do was first check all states he hadn't checked in the thirteen years of being sperated from the others. He ran through the list he had made in his processer.

_Florida, Maine, North and SOuth Carolina,... _Ratchet thought.

**A/N:**

**I do hope you all liked this chapter again you don't have to review but I will deeply appreciate it if you do. Okay? Well I also would like to say I think I thought of the coolest ending for this story I could think of. Ya'll will either love it or hate it and also I have thought of every single thing that will happen leading up to the end. But too bad I am not giving nothing away for a very long time.**

**CHapter Written: 10/9/2011 - 10/12/2011**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**First of all before I allow you to read this chapter I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. So thanks to: **_**Shivering Heart, and Moon Tigress. **_**As well as two anonymous people for reviewing. It makes me happy to know what ya'll think of my fanfic. Well I guess I should allow ya'll to read this chapter now, huh? Well enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Optimus opened his mouth to say something but then it abruptly shut and his eyes dimmed slightly as he went into his thoughts. I stood there in front of the hologram for a second before quickly getting bored and walking toward the window. Now to find out if this room is on the first or second floor of the hospital. Peering out I notice the truck from earlier parked by the curb of the parking lot by the building.

Isn't parking in front of a hospital illegal? I think I watched a video at school that said so. Then again I think it's too late for anyone to notice it or anything.

My excitement sparked when I saw that my room really was on the first floor, so silently I slid open the window. My thoughts and action only took a second as did Optimus's thoughts so as I'm stepping over the window sill a warm hand grabs my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Optimus asked.

I turned around to look at the holoform man. "I should but just drinking water has me full of energy again." I said and added quieter. "I usually never sneak out but something has me acting strangely."

"Why are you sneaking out?" asked Optimus.

"I don't know, maby to help you maby to find someone that needs me I don't know." I sighed and went back inside.

He released my shoulder. "You want to help me find my comrads?"

"yeah." I said.

"I will let you, but you must aske your creaters I mean parents to come with me." Optimus said.

The smile that had spread aross my face when he first began speaking that sentence quickly evaporated as fast as it had come when he said I needed my parents permission. What was I supposed to say to them? Hey can I go with a giant alien robot to help him find his friends and return to the government? Heck no! Wait! WHat am I thinking I don't have parents, not real parents really I'm adopted.

"My adopted parents would say no." I replied. "But they don't know how important the Autobots are or who the Autobots are."

"I see." he didn't sound like he'd allow me to help.

There was many heartbeats of silence as he pondered over who knows what. I stood there just waiting, either slightly impatiently or mostly patient; whichever fits with me tapping my foot slightly.

"You may come."

My head perks up emmediatly. "I can come and help?"

"Yes but you must have contact with your parents so they do not worry for you." he answered.

"Deal."

His holoform fizzled until it disappeared, turning around I climbed out the window and dashed over to the truck. Or shall I saw real Optimus Prime? The passenger side door swung open allowing me to get in and then we were off. That's about when I realized how tired I was, my excitement made energy now wearing off.

"Just drive to Florida, that's where I saw Ratchet last." I yawned.

Optimus's reply sounded from the radio speakers. "Okay, and get rest you are still very young and need it."

"Okay." again I yawned.

Leaning back into the warm seat I feel my eyes slowly begin to droop closed but I don't fall asleep emmediatly since I end up feeling a seatbelt buckle around me and Karma's voice talking again.

'Starshine! Answer me, why do you keep ignoring me after a while?'

'I'm tired and am with Optimus, we're looking for Ratchet so please go away because at the moment I need to recharge.' I replied.

'oh..okay, goodnight.' Karma said before growling. 'Oh and remember to never boss me around or I'll kick your aft!'

I fell asleep then.

When I woke up bright sunlight washed over my face, I squinted and looked out the window to find that we weren't moving. We were parked a few yards from a gas station in the back most likely the closest place to stop. I unbuckled and got out, then began walking toward the gas station.

After using its bathroom I went back over to Optimus who oddly was still recharging. How long had he been driving?

'finally you're done recharging.'

'Ugh...Karma what do you want?' i asked.

'What state are you in?' she asked as I sat back down in my seat.

I closed the door as I responded. 'How am I supposed to know? It's not like i carry a map around wherever I go.'

'What do you mean? we use GPS's.' Karma replied.

'I don't have a GPS.' I said.

There was silence between us in our bond for many heartbeats, I'd say for about seventy five heartbeats. That's right I counted mostly because my heartbeat seems a little off to me and i wanted to know how fast it beat.

'what cybertronian doesn't have a GPS to find his or her way around?' karma demanded.

Before I even came close to replying Optimus buckled me up and began driving off again in the same direction as yesturday. I tensed slightly in surprise at the sudden movement but relaxed instantly but still in my mind I was shifting nervously. What would Karma think if her so called sister Starshine was a human? COnsidering she yells a lot I bet I'd deffeniantly get kicked if we ever see each other that is.

..-..

Ratchet emmediatly decided he would travel to Oklahoma and sped off making sure he did not attract too much attention. Maby he'd see an autobot in one of the states between Florida and Oklahoma. There was barely any chance he would but still there was a chance he might find someone.

..-..

I looked out the window the whole time Optimus drove without really seeing what we passed. Truthfully I was off in my own mind just wondering what was going on back home and what everyone's reactions were when they saw I had snuck out of the hospital. Would they think I had gone crazy? Next if so would they also think that overnight I either killed myself or gotten myself killed? All these questions and more ran right through my head as well as the occasional complaint or pissed off voice of Karma's.

"You aren't very talkative today." Optimus's voice cut into my thoughts.

I shook my head and looked at his radio. "Well there's nothing really to talk about really, is there?"

"No but last night you spoke much more." he replied.

"I guess excitement does that to me." I said half sarcastically.

Turning I looked out the window once more and up at the clear blue sky, there was barely a cloud in the sky. The only clouds in the sky were small, semi-clear, and nearly kept out of my line of sight. Clouds. Clouds are one of my faverite things.

"What do you know of us, the Autobots?" Optimus asked.

I blinked in surprise at his curiosity, in all my memories or thoughts he never seemed like the curious type, then again who wasn't curious?

"I know some things. Why?" I asked.

"Humans should have been wiped out of any memories of any Cybertronians as in Autobots and Decpticons." Optimus responded. "Except our human allies."

"Oh, well if you're also wondering how I even know I truthfully don't know." I said shrugging and leaning back against the seat. "I know how Ironhide was killed by Sentinal Prime, that must've been hard to witness without being shocked. Ratchet is the medic and Jolt is his apprentice, Bumblebee is a youngling scout and also guardian of some human..."

Yup get me telling you what I know and I won't shut my trap unless I think someone else wishes to speak. Optimus spoke little obviously but was both curious about my knowledge even if it is on stuff he already knows and happy to be talking to someone. This had me remembering Cybertronians are a very social race and if they don't have someone to talk to they'll eventually go crazy. I know I would never go crazy if I didn't have anyone to talk to but then again that's just me.

Eventually, like at noon, I had talked so much my throat was dry so I looked out the window at the fast food places we passed. "Can we stop for me to get some water?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

He pulled up to a Jack in the Box and I hopped out and walked inside. It wasn't very crowded and had no line to the counter so I also took this stop to use the bathroom before walking up to the counter. Standing there looked to be an eighteen year old girl, sshe was tall with pastey skin and blonde hair. Yup perfect fastfood place girl.

"Excuse me. May I have a cup of water, just water." I said.

She smiled. "Yes you may."

She handed me one of those lame paper cone shaped things that they used for snow cones and I walked over to the machines with lemonade, sodas, and water. This stupid cup was the only way to get free water, even as stupid as it was but I'm not complaining. Just after a night and half a day without water I'm beginning to feel weak again.

I gulped down six cone-cup fulls before throwing it away and leaving. "Have a nice day." I said to the person that handed me the cup as I exited.

..-..

Bumblebee drove out of the city and began driving toward the next. He once again couldn't find anyone, much less an Autobot. Just like all the other times he had been driving this drive was quiet with only the sound of his radio playing and his thoughts. Every now and again he tried calling someone on as Com link but it just like anything else was down. By now he thought he would've gone crazy but he hasn't.

_Where is everyone? _Bumblebee wondered. _And where's Sam also?_

..-..

The decepticons walked without speaking down the dark metal hallway, this had been and always would be a secet Decepticon base. Nobody knew of it, not the humans, not the Autobots, and most Decepticons didn't know of it. Shockwave knew of it, he was the one to help construct it as was Soundwave. And those two just happened to be making their way toward the leader's courters.

Once they reached the electronic doors, they hit a button and they slid open. "Come in Soundwave, Shockwave."

Without hesitating the two stepped into the equally dark room and as soon as they had stepped away from the doors they slammed shut. This left the room in pitch blackness except for the red glow of their optics near the door and the glow of their leader's optics many feet away on the other side of the room.

"Now why are you two here?" asked their leader.

And that's when lights flashed on, showing the face of their leader...

**A/N:**

**Written: 10/12/2011**

**How was it? Well before I let you move onto reading the next fanfic on your schedule I'd like to say this: thanks for reading and inform me of any mistakes I missed please if you have the time. Also my keyboard doesn't always work and so sometimes I think I fixed an error but the button didn't work, (just saying if anyone was curious of any mistakes I miss). Well until next time yell at a tree.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:  
>Thanks for telling me, well I don't actually know anything about adopting and I guess I got what I said from a catoon. No more TV for me. (I fixed it on chapter 1 as best as my low info on adopting kids mind has)<strong>

**Anyways thank-you for the reviews last chapter it **_**Heather Darkfox **_**and **_**Shivering Heart. **_**As well as some unknown people. It makes me happy to know what ya'll think and also know what I got wrong as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though it is not very long because I have to do my homework on how far the distance is between each state, how long it would take, and where each state is. Sound like fun, right? Okay well enjoy chapter.**

Chapter 7

To say the ride was fun would be lieing. I sat there in my seat stareing out the window and at the now setting sun. For the second time this journey I began feeling weak and thirsty, it's oddly always those two things together. So I focused not on the orange sky and looked at the landscape to see if we were close to anywhere I could get some water. Alas we seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't mean to be a bother," I said breaking the silence. "but can we find somewhere to stop soon I need some water."

"I beleive we are nearing the next town I will stop somewhere there." Optimus replied.

"okay." I smiled.

Just like at home at random I end up being sucked from reality and taken somewhere unknown, well not really. Oddly when I opened my eyes I see cars speeding by while I'm sitting on the roof of some yellow and red vehicle. The wind from the speed had my hair whipping around in all directions, so I looked down.

"Ratchet?" I asked.

What I sat on and held onto for dear life was a yellow and red ambulence. It seemed very familiar as it sped down the highway faster than any ambulence I've ever seen drive; I peered over the edge of it. And what I find proves my gues correct, the auto insignia was right on the side. I nearly squealed in fright as I began slipping downward only to hold my breath and sigh in releif as I merely just slip into the back of the ambulence.

"Where are you going, Ratchet?" I asked.

He could not hear me, that was obvious but because he seemed in a very annoyed mood he responded after venting. "I can't find the Autobots. I can't fix my comm link or GPS or scanners. There better be good news in Oklahoma."

"No! We're going to FLorida!" I shouted. "Not Oklahoma, Ratchet turn around!"

And thus I am back to reality where I am sitting in Optimus while he is in his alt form. I look around hoping my outburst did not come true, because sometimes I talk in my "visions" and also end up talking in reality. Blinking I saw we have stopped in front of some fast food place that I will not bother memorizing the name to. As I'm exiting though Optimus speaks.

"Why'd you say 'Not Oklahoma, Ratchet turn around'?"

I was one tep into climbing out. "Uh...another vision and now Ratchet's heading to Oklahoma."

..-..

Karma picked at the exposed wires in one of her injured arms, trying to repair them and possibly get her weapons working again. She hissed in pain as she began working them back into her arm and as she accidentally scratches untouched wires. There was very few things running through her mind half being about her sister Starshine and the other being on how much longer she could take being trapped in that cell. Her sharply pointed fingers scratched another delicate wire making another hiss of pain escape her metallic lips.

'Starshine answer me.' Karma repeated.

Just like the other times so far in the past few days Starshine was ignoring her without even trying by the looks of it. It wasn't that she wanted to talk to her sister which she did or that he missed her, but somehow Starshine seemed different. Different somehow that Karma could not put her finger on it.

'Star answer me now! Or I'll kick your aft!' Karma sent waves of annoyance to her far away twin.

No answer.

She growled in annoyance which soon became a hiss of pain as she connected one exposed wire into another wire that was in her arm, the wrong one. Karma disconnected the two different wires and reconnected the one that had been exposed to the correct one. The next step was slightly tricky considering she knew nothing how to fix a wirepermanently so she tied the wire gently together.

"It worked." she whispered happil as the wire let off a slight glow for a moment and fixed itself then it was dim like the rest. "Now to finish fixing my arm."

..-..

Ratchet at that point had finally exited Florida and was now in Alabama. He was still as annoyed as before when his scanners to scan the area for any Cybertronian did not work. One of these days he was going to go mad if he doesn't find anyone! The next thought that ends up running in his processer was: How are the others? Did any of them get hurt? Are they haveing the same problems as him? They must be going crazy being seperated from everyone, but wait...What if Ratchet was the only one who had suddenly been seperated from the Autobots?

..-..

Bumblebee stopped driving and turned off the highway. He drove into the nearby forest for many minutes, stopping a few yards from view of the highway. The setting sun sent long rays of orange and red in which cast long shadows from the trees. Transforming into his biped form he sat down under a tall oak tree.

_Am I the only one that got seperated from the others? _Bumblebee wondered.

That question emmediatly had the youngling slouching with a long frown marking his mouth and his optics dimming. He did not like being alone, he didn't like not knowing where he was as well as not being able to contact anyone. The thing that seemed to bother him the most was that somehow it felt like there was something out there, somewhere in the country just waiting to attack. Bumblebee shook his head and played some random song on the radio to cheer himself up for a minute.

And then his optics shut down and he went into recharge.

..-..

Just like yesturday I wake up to find us parked somewhere out of sight and to find Optimus is still recharging. Doesn't he wake up early? I mean seriously he was in a war to think he'd be waking up early every day just to make sure nothing is wrong. Well he may not wake up early or at least the same time I do but he sure does drive quickly because firt we were in Chicago then in the middle of nowhere, then in another city, and now I have a feeling we may be getting closer to getting out of Illinois.

And just like yesturday when I return from using whatever nearby building's bathroom I find a now awake Optimus. He buckles me up and speeds off with me having barely any time to think.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning." Optimus said.

Hmmm... I thought. "You are in a hurry to find your friends." I commented.

"I am." is all he said.

I pursed my lips, a two word response is usual a sign of not wanting to talk about it. So I don't ask for a reason instead just stare out the window again.

**A/N:**

**Written: 10/14/2011**

**Sorry the chapter was so short, it's just not only do I have to look at a map of America I have to do the math and calculate how long each journey is from each state. To me it is hard really hard but it may be easier to someone else. So ya'll may have to be patient for the next update. Alright? Well I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought and correct any of my errors.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Before I let you read the chapter much like other times I am giving you an Auther's Note, so here it goes. Thank you to those of you who reviewed on the last chapter: **_**Heather Darkfox, kellyviolinthebest. **_**It is very nice of ya'll to review it makes me happy to be able to read reviews. And I must remind ya'll, if I spell anything wrong, get anything wrong, have any mistakes. Tell me. My chapters aren't perfect. And feel free tostate any confusions on chapters.**

**kellytheviolinthebest- Yes this will be a OCXBot fanfic. But you won't find out which bot quite yet. ;)**

Chapter 8

I was sooo bored as we drove, even though we already exited Illinois and are now in. Wait what state are we in? Oh well, we are in some state that is the state before Oklahoma lets just put it at that and I think we're making good timing actually. Maby? Ah who cares, I'm an idiot when it comes to traveling.

As I'm stareing boredily out the window I am within seconds in Karma's cell. She is in that same corner as before only now she wasn't looking as weak as before. Oddly enough she looked slightly stronger, still weak but not as much. I can feel it through our bond and I can also feel her excitement about something; I walk over and sit a foot from her. She seems to be working on some wires in her arm.

'Whatcha doing?' I asked.

Karma smiled slightly. 'Fixing my arm and weapons.'

'Why?' I asked.

She winces in pain as she most likely accidentally pulled a delicate wire but continues working on her arm. 'So I can escape.' Karma answered.

I rolled my eyes at her matter-of-fact tone. For some reason that tone always annoys me and I have no clue why. Karma tries patching up the hole in her arm as best as she could, considering he doesn't have any medical supplies. That patch job takes about ten minutes and when she's done a satisfied smile curls her metallicy lips.

"Now to fix an energon tube." she said out loud.

'Karma, I might not be able to save you.' I said suddenly.

As she is about to open up the plating in her side she freezes, noticing me now softer more sad tone. 'Why? Whats wrong?'

_Wow, did I really just remember that I should remind her I'm human. _I thought mentally facepalming myself. _I should've told her yesturday. I'm so stupid._

'Uh. You know how I don't have a GPS?' I asked.

..-..

Optimus Prime felt the young girl, Raven, stiffen slightly in her seat and then her breathing got to the point where it seemed like she was sleeping. This confused the Autobot leader but he said nothing, the girl was probably just remembering something important or omething. So with that thought in his head he ignored Raven's odd behavior and focused more o trying to call someone on his Comm link.

It had been an hour ago since they had exited Illinois and now they were driving along the highway of the state of Missouri. For once in for Primus kows how long his Comm Link actually turned on and he heard someone.

/He...o...An...dy there?...an you...ear...e?/

/Hello, this is Optimus./

/Opt...that...you?/

And then the Comm Link shut down like it usually did. Optimus vented softly in both annoyance in releif. At least something is beginning to work now. Now all he had to do was try to figure out who had tried to contact him.

Because of all the static Optimus could not tell who had contacted him. Could it have been Sideswipe? No, he probably wasn't even in the area. Ratchet? Now Ratchet was a better possibility of being able to contact him, since he might be closer. Then again someone else could be in the area. Whoever it was, they were close and the Comm Links were beginning to work again.

..-..

Karma sat there frozen, her optics narrowing and un-narrowing as she zooms in and zooms out on nothing at all. In our bond I could feel the laughter of the joke I supposedly told, but also felt the anger and undertsanding about something else. No clue why she is feeling those things but I do know one thing, she is not a happy camper.

'You're voice was and is different.' Karma stated. 'You're different.'

I swallowed hard. 'yeah. And my name is not Starshine, it's Raven.'

'You're a human. A weak, pathetic human.' this came to me as a growl.

I stepped back a bit afraid that she'll kick me, even though she can't touch me. technically I am not actually here thus keeping me safe from harms way. But that doesn't mean I can't get away from rampage of...whatever you can call it. And the yelling in our bond as well as the anger and what not.

Karma was on her feet in seconds and pounded one fist into the wall, it left a rather shallow dent. Which surprised me- I thought with how strong she must be it'd make a deepr dent- but then again the wall was really thick and strong.

'A puny human! I thought a weak, pathetic human was my sister!' Karma shouted at me through our bond.

I winced. "I'm sorry I'm a human." I say softly.

She growls and snarls in rage just for me being human, and once again punched the wall and this time kicked it as well. Who knew someone could get so pissed over someone else for being whatever they are that they were born as? Again and again and again she beat the wall, which had two guards rushing in with those shocky rod things they use to emobilize someone and hurt them. They both drove the shocking rod into Karma's stomach, this made her entire frame freeze and her optics to shut down.

Karma collapses onto the ground limp. I felt her rage dim slightly and some of it be replaced by the quick pain of those rods so obviously she had not died. As the guards leave I am returned to reality.

Oddly I feel moist soil underneath me and hear two voices instead of one. I open one eye curiously and see not just Optimus in his biped form but also a yellow and red bot. They spoke in Cybertronian to each other in low tones that I nearly couldn't make out their words. Keyword though, almost.

"She's fine, just some shock got her in her chest. My scans said she would be just fine." the yellow and red bot explained.

Optimus nodded. "Thank you for checking over her."

"I am just surprised my scanners finally work, they haven't worked in thirteen years as well as the Comm Link." the red and yellow bot replied. "By the way," his sky blue optics turned and looked at me. "Why do you have a human?"

"She knew where you were and who we are." Optimus responded.

Now with both pairs of optics on me I sat up quickly. "You found Ratchet!" I couldn't help but sound excited. "I was right! By the way, what did he mean by shock in my chest?"

Ratchet's optics widened. "How-?"

"I don't know either how she knows Cybertronian and how she knows this. It may be because of those symbols on her face." Optimus interrupted Ratchet.

..-..

Ratchet eyed the now awake femme human with curious optics. How does she know Cybertronian? How does she know him or like Optimus had explained to him earlier, how does she know anything of the Autobots and Decepticons? That was a mystery. Which brought up more questions in his processer: What was that shock he detected in the femme's chest? And how did she get those symbols that are on her face?

"Do you know where the others are?" Optimus asked her.

She blinked and frowned. "No, I have not had any visions yet of the others."

"Hmm...then I guess we can either wait or we can begin searching blindly like I have been doing." Optimus said.

"Let us wait until morning." Ratchet said.

The femme smiled in agreement with him. "I may have a vision in my sleep." shenpaused for a moment then added. "Is there any water I'm thirsty."

..-..

Karma did not come online for many minutes and when she did not only did her stomach and most of the wires in it hurt but she could feel sadness coming from hers and the human's bond. She blocked the feelings that were coming trying to not feel any of them from the pathetic creature, but alas she could still feel hints of the feelings. Sitting up she ignored the feelings and began planning her escape.

Obviously first thing first is that she would need to break out of the cell she was in. But how could she? The cell's bars were electrified so the thin bars could not be destroyed without shocking its prisoner. Maby shoot the bars?

_No too much noise, too many drones would be after me then. _

Karma rose to her feet and began pacing back and forth at the back of her cell. Just trying to think of how to break out of that cell.

..-..

The next day comes before I know it and I end up having to ride in Ratchet. Why? I have no fraggin' clue! At least I don't have to ride in the back, because that would extremely and I mean extremely.. what's the word? Embbarassing, unneccisary, stupid? I can't remember the right word for it but oh well, I am riding in the front in the passenger seat and that's okay with me. Just no riding in the back!

"Why do I have to ride in you?" I asked.

"because I said so, femme." ratchet responded.

I sighed. "I know that's not the real reason. Because for one thing when someone says 'because I said so' means they have a secret reason."

"You will continue to ask, won't you?" Ratchet aked half boredly.

"Yup, I will-"

I'm no longer in Ratchet's passenger seat, I am now in a black leather passenger seat of a smaller car. Not smaller as in length more like in height and has a angry bee on the rear view mirror that says Bee-Otch. Hmmm...that seems oddly familliar for some reason.

**A/N:**

**Written: 10/14/2011 to 10/20/2011**

**Thanks for taking the time to read yet another chapter of my fanfic. Now if you don't mind to take the time to review. I'm sorry for asking at the end of every chapter for you to review, I know how it may get annoying. I know sometimes I get annoyed slightly when I read 'Please Review' over and over and over again. But if I don't ask you may not. Oh well I guess I just have to be patient.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Sorry for making you wait so long it is just that I have writers block now for this fanfic and now have ended up writing a Twilight fanfic. I may make it into a crossover (the twilight fanfic not this one). Though I don't know if I want to cross it over with Transformers, iCarly, or not cross it over at all. I guess I'll figure it out later on considering I don't even know if I'll continue it. Thanks anyone to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Well enjoy what I have written...**

Chapter 9

I look over to the self moving steering wheel to see if it would hold any clues. When I see the autobot insignia on it I nearly fall over just from looking at it, then I look out the windsheild and at the yellow metal that the car was made of. Okay that time I did fall out of my seat but when I sat back in it I felt the excitement welling up in me.  
>"Bumblebee!" I squealed.<br>Then I returned to Ratchet's passenger seat. I still stared out the window and nearly jumped in surprise when I see a sign. "Hurray!"  
>"Hurray what" Ratchet asked, confused.<br>"We're in Texas! This is where Bumblebee is!" I announced.  
>Ratchet slowed down to an almost squealing stop at the sudden announcement but sped up before he even got close to a stop. I again turned to look out the window only to freeze in place when a shocking pain emanated from my chest. Ratchet whipped off the road in a flash making me blink in surprise but then shut my mouth; I'd cried in pain without realizing.<br>Optimus continued driving, most likely told the reason why Ratchet had to stop through comm link. I stumbled out of the Autobot ambulence right before he transformed and Ratched was scanning me.

He scanned the human as soon as he had transformed and she was on the ground. She still clutched her chest where her ...heart is. Ratchet narrowed his optics in thought about the situation. This femme human not only has a heart but there is a spark in it as well. How is that possible? It couldn't be the symbols on her face, those could've just been chemical burns or something.  
>If they are odd chemical injuries, then did that same chemical give her a spark?<br>This was too confusing to the Cybertronian medic, so instead of freezing and most likely glitching from the confusion he lifted the human up with one hand. Raven was now unconscious and her spark had cooled down drastically just from the simple stillness and calm that her body was now. Still holding Raven, Ratchet transformed around her to where she ended up in the back of his alt mode on the gurny.  
>Optimus/ -Ratchet  
>Yes, Ratchet/ -Optimus  
> I scanned the femme, Raven, and have concluded that she in fact has a spark. It overheated but now has cooled./ - Ratchet  
>Good now come on I beleive I am getting a comm signal from Bumblebee/ -Optimus  
>Okay. Ratchet over and out/ -Ratchet  
>Ratchet checked his now working GPS and scanner and found where Optimus was, by just seeing the autobot insignia come up in the scanner...how strange that these things pick now to start working, Ratchet thought. He started his alt mode up and drove back onto the highway and in the direction of Optimus.<p>

Karma picked at loose or broken wires while also trying to remember how to fix them, sure she had had medical training but she had quit once her twin had joined the Decepticons. SHe vented softly at the mere memory of her twin, Starshine. Starshine had been anything but a good femme for either Autobots or Decepticon, she never did listen to anyone who was in charge and pretty much did what she wanted. That's what drove Karma to quit medic training, so she could be with her sister.  
>"If I ever get out of here I'm going straight to Ratchet to begin my training again." Karma mumbled.<br>Once again like any other day some 'Con opened up her cell breifly to drop a cube of energon, not much energon but still...energon. She got up and walked over to the barely filled cube and swallowed the glowing liquid.  
>"Also, I'll be sure to get new weapons from Ironhide." she added.<p>

I blinked in surprise to find myself in the back of Ratchet. This of course had me grumbleing some things under my breath in anger. This was the one place I do not ever want to be in, but because I felt dizzy from the earlier chest pain I stayed lying down. Maby I could get some sleep while I'm back here, it's not like it's uncomfortable.  
><em>I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes, a habit of mine unfortunitely. The house was quiet with not one thing making a sound. What day is it? Wasn't I supposed to be helping the Autobots find each other? I shrugged, thinking maby it was just a dream and swung my legs over the side of my bed.<br>"Most likely was a dream." I sighed.  
>My voice seemed to echo all around my room and then out my opened bedroom door. Now that meant it was too quiet. I hopped off my bed and though my legs were still stiff from a too still sleep I walked out of my room. Out in the hallway outside my room it was empty not a single thing was there, no pictures on the walls and neither of those little tables were there that were lined up against the walls.<br>"Uh, are we moving?" I wondered out loud.  
>Again I heard the echo as what I said spread out across this empty place. I took another step forward out of my room . Then I froze when a pair glowing red optics appeared in front of me though there was no body or face to them they did have a voice that sent chills down my spine.<em>

_"Looks like Prime has new alley." the voice rumbled._

_I tried to back up into my room only to hear the door slam and my back bump up against it. The floating optics shifted closer to me. "Awe, is the femme scared?" the voice asked. "Guess you'll have to kill the fear along with Optimus."_

And then just like my other visions or dreams it popped and I was met with a pair of curious sky blue optics on a cute roundish metal yellow face. He had cute little enttenae that had me smileingup at the bot. "Hi Bumblebee." I said.

"Wuzzup..." he played one word from a commercial on the radio.

I sat up and realized I was on a dusty flat ground,I looked around at Ratchet who was looked to be trying to fix something in Optimus's wireing. Then squinting I see he is working on some wires that were probably attached to Optimus's weapons. Waitt how did I know that? I turned back to Bee who still looked at me curiously.

"Yup I'm the girl who pretty much is finding all the Autobots." I said using the whirls and clicks of the Cybertronian language.

**A/N:**

**I must apologize for such a bad chapter that is also short. I again must mention I have writers block for this fanfic. Please tell me what you thought anyway and what I need to improve on. Alright? Okay...Well thanks for reading and I hope you will stick with me and read more chapers as I post them. **


End file.
